Motor vehicles typically include an instrument panel and a steering column that extends through an opening in the instrument panel. Generally, this opening must be large enough to provide for the full tilt of the steering wheel, which leaves a gap between the edge of the instrument panel opening and the steering column. As a result, there is a need to shield the opening around the steering column for both aesthetics and to prevent access to the instrument panel. A closeout, or boot, generally surrounds the steering column for preventing such access to the instrument panel while still allowing for full travel and tilt of the steering wheel. An additional requirement is that the steering column be able to translate a specified axial distance upon impact by the occupant, such as in a frontal impact.
Current closeouts employed between an adjustable steering column and an instrument panel are generally either a flexible type gap covering, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,431 issued to Geyer, or a rigid plastic-type gap covering. In general, the flexible type gap coverings use an unsupported skin material that can unfortunately crease and permanently wrinkle from moving and positioning for full travel and tilt of the steering wheel. Additionally, the rigid plastic-type gap coverings can undesirably break apart when the steering column moves in an axial direction, such as in a frontal impact.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide interior trim gap coverings for motor vehicles that avoid creasing and/or wrinkling, for example, from moving and positioning for full travel and tilt of a steering wheel, and methods for making such interior trim gap coverings. Moreover, it is desirable to provide interior trim gap covering for motor vehicles that allow a steering column to translate a specified axial distance, such as during a frontal impact, without the interior trim gap covering breaking apart, and methods for making such interior trim gap coverings. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.